The Year After
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: It’s been a year after her wedding and retirement. When 17yearold Rose Stratus wants to pursue in her mothers footsteps at young age, they have no problem. Trish and her stepfather, Ron, actually encourage her to go. Going in under the name of Rose Mur
1. Chapter 1

Title: the year after

Disclaimer: I own nothing; you all should know that by now. The lyrics only belong to Bossy featuring two $hort. The only things I own are this story, Rose, and my thoughts! So there! Can't sue e know, can you? there are also some lyrics by Cascad too. So try to sue me now.

Spoilers: Trish is returning for a few weeks, only to be at someone's first week of being a WWE superstar. A/N Christian Cage is in WWE and not at TNA in this story.

Pairings: Rose Stratus/Christian Cage Trish/Ron Ashley/ Miz Maria/Carlito

Summery: It's been a year after her wedding and retirement. When 17-year-old Rose Stratus wants to pursue in her mothers footsteps at young age, they have no problem. Trish and her stepfather, Ron, actually encourage her to go. Going in under the name of Rose Murrow, she hopes no one notices her, until her mom comes to watch. What will happen then?

Chapter one: the legacy begins again

Seventeen-year-old Rose Stratus was pacing the bottom floor of her home in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, wondering when was the right time to go up to her mother's work room, and tell her that she thought the time was right to pursue her interests, and become a WWE superstar at the very young age at seventeen. There was no such rule to be be at a certain age, was their? I mean, look at my mother, the beautiful mother, the dominant mother of her age, Trish, or Patricia as it says on her birth certificate. _"Will, here goes nothing, hope it won't cut her down to the heart though. It probably won't be as bad if I told Ron though"_ She smiled as she thought of her overly protective stepfather. He was there for her when no one else was other than her mother. Smiling and going up to her mother's office, she thought of her mothers wedding the year before:

_Flashback: Trish's and Ron's wedding: September 30, 2006:_

_Walking down in a white floral gown, Trish Stratus looked truly beautiful as she walked down the aisle escorted by her father, this was the first time she was getting married, and it took time after the years she had had that incident and had her daughter Rose. But not once, no, not once did she regret having her daughter. Looking over to her right, she saw her nearly grown daughter standing right next to her. Noticing her mother smiling at her, she returned the smile. Respecting that it was her mother's wedding day, she took the black out of the picture, well; she still had a little on. She had on a long midnight-purple velvet dress on, which was outlined with black, and she had on a pair of white knee high boots. Looking all around, she say that a lot of WWE's finest were there, and they were all bascilly divas. What a big surprise. She noticed that several of the men had looked on. Some, like the likes of John Cena, that idiot Randy Orton (A/N I only call Randy Orton an idiot cause I hate him. Please don't kill me! **Holds hands over head protectively**) And there she say one of her mothers best friends, Stacy Keibler, cradling a one year old, by the name of Amethyst Trish Morgan. Standing next to her, was Trish's first choice that she had heard of, Andrew Morgan, or better known as Test. Looking on, he smiled with a broad smile as her looked on at Trish and Rose, a wide, broad smile. And their stood in their mist, stood Jason Reso, better know as Christian Cage. He stood and as he looked on at the beautiful Rose, wearing that Matron-of-honors dress (A/N, im taking out the fact that the Matron of Honor has to be married) that showed every curve of her body. Locking eyes with each other, they smiled as Christian blew a kiss at her. "God, he is so god dang hot!" she thought. Was it the fact that they were both Canadians, or something else? She didn't have enough time to ponder this however as they reached the alter. Trish and Ron each exchanged vows and as Ron slipped the ring on Trish's finger, Rose smiled. Then they kissed each other passionately, there were cheers erupting from the crowd. Walking down the aisle, hand in hand, Trish and her grandfather followed, each smiling for the proud mother and daughter. Catching Christian's eye again, she couldn't help it, as she leaned over and planted on on Christians cheek. Smiling, she whispered into his ear, "Dance with me at the reception." He nodded, a broad grin on his face. She left as her mother called with a worried note in her voice._

_A few hours later……_

"_The bride and the groom may have their first dance!" Rose's voice boomed into the mic. Trish looked back at her daughter, who gave her the thumbs up. Lillian Garcia, a close friend to Trish, sang along with Mariah Carey's don't forget about us._

_After that, it was time for the family and their partners to dance , Rose looked over the crowd for Christian, and as she was about to go back home after not finding those cute dimples, she felt his warm breath against her neck. She grabbed his hand and they danced yet an other semi-slow dance, Everytime we touch by Cascada. They danced just as well as the newly woods. Resting her head against his chest, she clung on around his neck, while they danced, arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight, his head on her shoulder, he looked into he eyes when they got to "And Everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly." Looking deep into his eyes, Rose replied, "Want to make that come true?" Catching her mother's eye, and giving her a puzzled look, Trish just sighed and smiled with a wink, she also said this, "Rose, your old enough to go out. I won't hold you back like I did last year." Laughing at the memory, Trish turned her attention back to her partner. "Looking deep into those green eyes those different from Trish's brown, answered, "I will if you will." They were both leaning closer to each other as their lips met. It was very passionate for both, tongues meeting dancing, challenging for superiority. They finally broke apart, each with a grin on their faces. "Wow. Rose, for one so young, I didn't expect a kiss from you so strong. Even though I myself am a proud 21 years of age." He said with a smirk on his face. "Well, I'm my mother's daughter, aren't I?" she said with a sly grin on her face before their lips met again; with a very happy Trish and Ron looking on, both happy that their daughter had finally meet someone for her, and they shared their own kiss as the song came to a close, and it echoed all over the dance floor. "cause Everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear can fly, Can't you feel my heart be fast, I want this to last, I need you by my side."_

_End of flashback_

She went up to Trish's office, hoping that she wasn't disturbing her mother from answering her fan mail. She was coming back to Raw for another match, and that's why she thought that she could see if she could persuade her mom and Ron to start a career in WWE and to carry on the Stratus legacy, hoping that one day she could be as dominate as her mother once was almost two years ago. She also wanted to go to be with Christian again. She then walked into her mother's office as her mom looked up with a smirk on her face. "Hey, Mom, can I borrow a bit of your time?" she asked slowly.

"oh no, please don't ask me to drive me to Christians again! I don't think I could survive watching you two make out in front of me again! She said with a laugh on her face, the she busted out with a fit of laughter. "MOM!" Rose screeched, but she too couldn't help if as she laughed slightly. Then, composing posture, she then told her mother what she was there for.

"Mom, it's about me and my career."

Suddenly, looking concerned, she took of her glasses she occasionally wore, said

"Sure Rose, just close the door."

Hey guys, can I please get reviews before I go on? Please?


	2. Trish's decisions

Chapter Two: Trish's Decision

Hey guyz: thanx 4 all of my fab reviews! Hope that this will please you. Well, enjoy. Not much 2 say here, except that Trish decides if this is the best way for Rose to start the beginning of her life.

"Sure Rose, just close the door." Trish said with a hint of concern in her voice. Closing her lab top, she had her eyes on her daughter that looked shockingly similar to her. Creepy.

"Mom, even though I'm young, and after I finish my schooling at High school next year… um…. I was wondering, well, since I'm your daughter, and part of the Stratus legacy, I was hoping that you and Ron wouldn't mind if, if I became a WWE diva, just like you, mom. After finishing her speech, she now looked up into her mother's deep brown loving eyes. She was hoping for the worst to befall her, but then again, this was her mother she was talking about. Her whole family was very well of, still living off of the money that her mother hade made back in the day. The look on her mothers face is what shocked her. Trish was looking at her slightly taller daughter, and she had a look of understanding on her face, she was smiling, and her eyes were sparkling with an intense look in her eye as if it were her getting back into the ring once again. Her response is what she expected though. "Its all right honey with me honey, and if it were you and I alone, you would go in right away, but seeing how you have a stepfather now, you have to ask him as well."

Rose looked like she had gotten hit by a bus, but with that same determined look in her eye, she asked, "Can we go over to Christian's so that the both of you can train me in his ring? I mean, you used to be a manager for him, and I was wondering if you two, could you know, give me pointers?" she asked her mom. Trish, smiling replied, "Of course Rose, lets grab a few of my old wrestling attire, and then we'll go." Beaming down at her mom, and gave her a huge hug. Trish was not expecting this, as she fell down to the ground. Laughing, Rose helped Trish up and they went into the room that was and is still Trish's closet. Going back down the spiraling stairs, Trish scribbled down for Ron, telling him that she and Rose were over at Christian's, holding both cells, wrestling attire, and water bottles. It was a long drive to his house, 45 minutes, and so they got prepared as they hopped into Rose's black mustang convertible.

Pacing the ground floor of his house, he was wondering how long it would be till his Girlfriend Rose was going to call. Just as he was about to pick up his phone when his cell phone started ringing. He glanced at the caller id and smirked when he saw that it was Rose Stratus. Picking it up he walked over to his back yard ring, he answered.

"_Hey babe, it's me Rose."_

"_Ya, fine, don't say hi." He replied jokingly._

Rose snickered cause her phone was on her speakerphone so that she and her mom could hear. Rolling her eyes, Trish just shook her head and grimaced.

"_Ya. I love you to. Anyway, I was…. ok, we were wondering of we could come over to practice in your ring, so that the both of you could train me?''_

"_Hmmm…. It depends on who this "we" is." Christian replied._

Trish at this time took the chance to speak up.

" _Funny, Christian that you don't seem to remember who I am."_

"_Chris Jericho?"_

"_No, Christian, it's me, Trish."_

"_Oh, hey Trish! So how's life treating you?"_

"_Well get to that later, anyway, could we borrow your ring, Rose wants to train to become a WWE diva." _

"_Awesome, sure, why not?"_

"_Ok, just put on of your ring attire, and well be their in about 15 minutes. Oh, and before you ask, Rose already has an out fit. It looks like the last outfit I wore, except for the fact that it's black, and not white." _

"_Ok Trish, 15 minutes from now? Ok, ill be out back. When you come here, just let yourself in, and get changed and I'll meet your two gorgeous ladies outback._

Trish was about to say something before Rose cut her off.

"_Ok, see ya there Christian. Love you lots!"_

"_Ok, see ya soon sexy." He replied as he hung up. _

Thank god that Rose had turned of her speakerphone right when he said that.

15 minutes later

"Ok, Mom, lets go get changed!" Rose replied sounding excited as she got both out fits from the trunk.

"Fine, no more starbucks for a while though." She joked.

"MOM!" Rose screeched.

Christian was about to go to see what was taking the ladies so long, when they walked out, with Rose having a glum expression on her face. "For the last time Mom, this outfit makes me look fat."

"And for the last time Rose, I have the same exact outfit…almost, and it doesn't make me look fat, and since you're my daughter, it shouldn't make you look fat either." Trish said, her face all red, probably from laughing her ass off. Christian smirked at the two. Rose noticed this and shoot him a dirty look. Smiling, he just shrugged. Rose couldn't help but smile as she ran into Christian's opened arms. Let's see what you've got sweetheart." He replied as they kissed. "One more of those, and I swear it'll be the death of me." Trish exclaimed with a smirk. Rose went over and slapped her mother's arm, because Trish was about to keel over from so much laughter.

"Ok, Rose, why don't you and I go first, and see what my own daughter has against me." Trish said seriously. "Fine, lets go Mother." Rose said bored. Christian just shook his head. Rose didn't know what was going to hit her.

Trish was in the ring, making sure that the tape was on tight around her wrists. Rose just looked at her mom with interest as she took of her mother's coat. Keeping eye contact with her mother, she smoothed out her outfit. And to her shock, it didn't make her look fat. Weird. Her outfit was like the one her mother wore during Unforgiven. Except Rose's was black outlined with white, and the ties on her boots were a very pale blue. Christian gulped; trying hard not took look at Rose's body as her outfit defined her curves.

They both looked ready to go, and so he rung the bell. This was probably going to be a very good match.

They two woman circled each other, and then they locked fingers, Trish had the advantage, bring Rose down to her knees, but got a good aimed kick to the stomach from rose, so Trish was now down. Rose went over and pulled her mother to her feet. The two Strauss's each exchanged right forearms. Rose went to the top rope, looking for a moon sault splash. Christian gulped. This was not good. Trish was now going to apptempt the StratuSphere, and then head into the Chic Kick. This was not good at all. Trish then headed for the StratuSphere, but Rose kicked both feet down and went for the moon sault splash, but was caught for the Stratus Faction. With Trish pointing one finger into the air, it looked like Rose was going to go down, and go down hard. But Rose somehow revered it, and nailed her with the Russian Leg-Sweep. But instead of covering Trish, Rose went over to the top turnbuckle to stretch out one of her legs. Trish stood up right behind her, so Rose did a back flip and wrapped both legs around her mother's neck. It looked like she was going for the MaTrish Revolutionary head Scissors, and it went out like that. But instead of letting go, Rose had some how managed to propel herself higher and then, with her mothers head and neck trapped in between Roses feet, she did a back bridge, and her Trish screaming in pain as it stretched her midriff, then Rose went back to the head scissors position, and slammened Trish face into the mat. She went for the cover, but Trish kicked out at two and a half. Rose shocked that she didn't get the win, fell victim to the Chic Kick. Trish got a count of 2 ½, and this time, Rose tried the Chic Kick, but using a little more passaz. Doing a cartwheel, she scored, but didn't hit hard enough. She fell victim to the Stratification, and s her mom, Trish Stratus won the match.

Trish and Christian helped her daughter up.

"Wow, Rose, that was one hell of a match." Trish said. "Ya" Christian agreed. " I mean, you have been training with your Mom. I could tell. And I've never known anyone that was that tough enough to take two Chick Kicks to the head."

Rose just barely managed a weak smile to the both of them. " Thank you, the both of you. Christian, you are right. Mom and I have been training a little."

"we'll, why don't you guys stay for dinner, and then head home. It's already late, and why wait an extra 45 plus minutes to have dinner?" Christian suggested.

"I guess that would be ok. Let me just call Ron to let him know." Trish said

Just then, a car pulled up, and the driver stepped out. It was Ron, and he did not look happy, holding the note and storming over too all three. Christian was holding Rose protectively, and Trish stood beside Christian.

"Trouble." Rose muttered.

_Ok, well, there's the close to chapter two. Hope you guys liked it. And thank you all of reviewers. There's more where that came from, I promise, just more reviews, please?_


	3. Trouble with Ron and Trish gets hurt

Chapter 3: Trouble with Ron and Trish gets hurt

**Ok, well, I just wanted to say thanxs to all of my fab reviews! This story will not go in vain, and id like to address a few people:**

**Xxhardcoregirlxx: well, thanxs, I have been doing my research, and ya, so I know a lot of the moves. Thanxs for the review, both of them!**

**Mrs. Rated-R-Superstar: ok, just deal with it. I may be a whore for putting in another Stratus and stealing your man, but i'd like to say two things : 1. Yes, I am a whore and 2. he doesn't love you, he loves me, so Ha!**

**Disclaimer: how many times to I have to tell ya guys, I own nothing except for Rose and this plot. So there!**

**Enjoy **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ron, what, what are you doing here?'" Trish stammered.

"What am I doing here Trish, what am I doing here? Because you didn't ask MY permission if you could over here. You know very well that I don't trust _him._" Ron said, nodding towards Christian.

"Excuse me?" Christian and Trish said in unisicion. Rose just looked there stunned, thinking about what to do. Noticing that Christian and Trish both had their arms raised, she stepped in between them before hitting Ron. "stop!" she said with authority.

"Well, at least some one is standing up for me." Ron murmured as he tried to grasp Rose's arm. Whipping around, Rose just gave him a death look.

"im not standing up for you, Ron," she snarled, voice dripping with poison, " You have NO authority to have my mother call and ask for permission wherever she, I, or the both of us go. And you have no say in telling me to call you dad. Hell, you aren't even real you bastard!" she said in her calmest, most deadliest voice.

"Rose, that's enough." Trish said, stepping in between the two. Her face was as white and as pale as a sheet.

"It's the truth Trish. Its time to get rid of our little problem once and for all." Snapped Ron as he shoved Trish to the ground and pulled out his gun. At this point and time, Christian stood protectively in front of Rose. Ron walked towards Christian and held the gun at arms length.

"Now you'll go to hell, you bastard, and you'll never miss with my family again."

Knowing that Christian's life was at stake, she walked towards the gun, and stood almost until she could she the whites of his eyes.

"Rose what the fuck are you doing? Get back here!" Christian hissed. Looking back at Christian, she had a twinkle in her eye as her mother got behind Ron's back, making him extremely furious. In the meantime, Rose kicked the gun out of his hand, but it was much to late, as the gun went off. Ron had been trying to get Trish off of his back without letting go of the gun, and he accidentally pulled the trigger, right into Trish's leg. He dumped her off his back as she howled in pain. Rose went over to her mother, to see if she was alright. Ignoring the gun, Ron ran back to his car and took off, appently not wanting to encounter the police.

"MOM!" Rose cried as she tried to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. She quickly murmured to Christian to apply pressure to the wound and not let anything happen to her mother while she called the ambulance.

With the ambulance on it's way, Rose shakily went back to her mother and Christian.

With her mother unconscious, all she could do was grasp her mothers hand and cry into Christian's chest. He put both of his arms protectively around her as if nothing could hurt Rose and Trish. He softly murmured words into Roses ear and smoothed back her long, blond hair.

They both heard sirens as they broke apart. Trish came to, and she weakly smiled at Rose and said, "o matter what happens to me, if I live or die, pursue your dreams, and I will join you soon If I make it through this…." She replied. "Mom, mom don't, don't go. She wailed. She checked for a pulse, and to her relief, much to her relief, her mom was still there, weak, but still going. She smiled. She felt weak, so very very weak, as she passed out right there into Christian's arms. H just lay there protecting Trish and holding the limp form of Rose's body, as if protecting the two from the cruel, evil world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next time Rose woke up, she looked her surroundings, and realized that she was in the hospital. "oh great."shethought. She looked over and saw that her mom was happily propped up on the bed, eating chips and watching TV.

"Mom!" Rose squled with delight. She stood up, and felt stronger than ever as she ran over and hugged her mom.

"Rose!" Trish happily returned the hug.

"Listen Rose, and listen to me carefully. Ron went back home. He agreed that it's for the best that you stay with Christian until I'm released next week. You are to go home and pick up some things you need, and then go to Christians. Do not stay at home. Ron is afraid that he'll hurt you as well, so go home and pick some stuff up. Do not go back until I come back, then it'll be alright. He's here waiting for you, now go." Trish whispered into her ear.

"Dose Christian even know, Mom?" Rose asked.

"Of course he dose. Call me tomorrow, my dearest."

They exchanged smiles as she walked of towards the doors towards Christian. She got changed in the bathroom, and Christian discharged her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After they had stopped at Stratus Manor, Christian helped her out of the car with her trunk. Rose seemed very depressed still, and so Christian held on to her, not wanting to let her go.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. "like wise." She whispered back.

"So, since you seem very depressed, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" he asked.

"were not going to have…." But she was cut off.

"Pffftt… of course not."

"ok they, then why not?' she laughed as she kissed him.

"Now be a man and carry my stuff up!" she joked.

"I'll do better than that." He stooped to pick up Rose and carry her and grabbed her trunk.

Later that night, after taking a long shower, she and Christian shared a bed that night.

Cuddling close to Christian, she whispered, "Thank you, for everything, my love." She whispered weakly, after kissing him, she fell asleep into his arms.

Kissing her on her forehead, he said, "good night, my dearest."

And he fell sound asleep as well

Hey guys, sorry for the grammical errors, hope that it's not that bad. And don't worry, Trish won't die. Like I would ever kill of my hero. Well, hope to see some reviews as well before I post lucky # 4! Thanxs again my lovely readers! PEACE!


	4. Christian

Chapter 3: Trouble with Ron and Trish gets hurt

**Ok, well, I just wanted to say thanxs to all of my fab reviews! This story will not go in vain, and id like to address a few people:**

**Xxhardcoregirlxx: well, thanxs, I have been doing my research, and ya, so I know a lot of the moves. Thanxs for the review, both of them!**

**Mrs. Rated-R-Superstar: ok, just deal with it. I may be a whore for putting in another Stratus and stealing your man, but i'd like to say two things : 1. Yes, I am a whore and 2. he doesn't love you, he loves me, so Ha!**

**Disclaimer: how many times to I have to tell ya guys, I own nothing except for Rose and this plot. So there!**

**Enjoy Donita Petean )**

**Chapter 4: Christian **

**When Rose woke up the next, she had absolutely no clue were** she was. She only woke up from her sweet from the phone ringing. Strange, she felt extremely warm last night. She rolled over and saw that Christian was sleeping, apparently undisturbed by the ringing phone. Rolling her eyes, she got out of bed and answered the phone. Ok, now she knew were she was. Walking over to the chest of drawers, she answered the phone.

"Hello, Jason Reso's phone." She said rather groggily

"Hey, Rose, it's Ron." He answered gruffly.

"What the FUCK are you doing, calling me at 8, you should know that by now that I won't be up by then. NOW don't call again, or I'll call the cops and tell them that YOU were the one who shot Mom." She cried and slammened the phone down.

"Great, now I can't fall asleep, and I won't stay up by myself, so its time to give Christian a little wakey-wakey." She said with a sly grin. With that mischievous that she had since she was a small girl in her eye, she ran and jumped and pounced onto Christian.

"What the Fu… oh, good morning to you to Rose." He said with a kiss.

"I can't sleep. I'll make you breakfast and coffee in bed.

"Rose, no, I don't want you to do all of the hard work where you could faint. Just please…" He was cut of by Rose putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh, it'll be fine."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, darling. You have poached eggs with toast, a bagel with regular cream cheese with coffee with a twinge of Hazelnut Creamer with bacon to the side." Rose said, coming in with a tray in her hands.

"Wow, you really know me!" Christian exclaimed, looking hungrily at the tray.

"Well, duh!" That's why were goin….I mean really close."

Christian just gave her a dirty look before diving into his plate.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get changed." She said

"Aren't you going to eat though?" Christian asked with his mouth full of egg, bacon, and bagel.

"After that, no." Rose replied with a look of disgust on her face as she went to the bathroom with a pair of clothes.

_A few minutes later_

"CHRISTIAN CAGE!" Rose bellowed at the top of her lungs. "What the HELL did you do with my TOP!" she shrieked again.

Christian looked shocked. "Oh, shit. It's, um, well, its in the basement." Rose then came in wearing a right bra under a black net shirt.

"I'll be right back." She grumbled as she stormed out of the room.

_Another few minutes later…._

"Jason Reso!" Rose cried again.

"What did I do this time?" he questioned her

She stormened into the room, holding a purple shirt with black on the bottom.

"Oh, wait, never mined." She growled.

After slipping that shirt on, she plopped down onto the bed with her flip phone, scrolling for her missed calls.

Her mother called twice, and that reminded her that she had to call her.

"I'll be right back, dear." She said as she went downstairs with her cell phone.

Calling her moms cell phone, she put a hand in her hair and raked it.

With success, her mom answered it.

"_Hey Rose. Ron called me and he told me about the disasters phone call."_

"_Why the hell would he do that?"_

"_He called you because he wanted to tell you that it was alright with him that you go to WWE in a few weeks. I filled out an application for you."_

_Rose gulped. _

"_what did you put for my name."_

"_Well, I put Rose Stratus, but none of the wrestlers know. I put down your wrestling name as Rose Murrow though."_

"_Really, mom thanks! What did they say?"_

"_That your always welcome, anytime." _

"_And?"_

"_Well, there letting me out tomorrow because my gun wound only hit a bone, so that's why they're letting me go. I was thinking, Sunday that I take you? I'm due to have on of matches there this Monday night. So, you want to?" Trish asked_

"_Should I tell Christian?"_

"_Na, you'll see him Monday night anyways."_

"_Ok, mom, thanxs, you rock! I love you!"_

"_Ditto. Just get me out today so we can get ready. I don't give a shit what the doctors say."_

"_ok, see ya in a bit!" Rose exclaimed with excitement as she ran upstairs and into Christian's arms._

"ok, you look absolutely happier than you were this morning."

'you'd be to of they were letting your mom out today!"

"O hells ya! Lets go get her!" he exclaimed. He was wearing a tight black shirt with stone wash blue jeans.

"she smiled up at him as he grabbed her hand and they headed out of the door.

Ok my peeps, this is ti until she goes to WWE! Thank you for all of my fab reviewers! Thank you all! 

Ps, sorry that it's short, im just trying 2 keep it short be4 the next chapter! Thanxs 4 all of ur patience u guys!


	5. WWE, here i come baby!

Chapter 5: WWE, here I come baby! 

Ok, guys, here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for: WWE! Can I get a HELL"S YA?

**Xxhardcoregirlxx: ** I know, it's about time to. Gentle Rose leaves peaceful Toronto Canada, and into the face of danger, WWE itself. Hope you enjoy!

**Daddy's Lil Heartbreaker: **I know I should hu? Well, they separate for a while, but get back together eventually…and that takes a while u know.

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: ** Yep, it's the greatest part of the story, each one showing her love for her!

Ok, well here it is, the fifth and probably the best chapter so far : WWE, here I come baby! HELL"S YA!

"So, they're actually like, letting your mom out for good, a week ahead?" Christian asked, for what seemed the hundredth time today as they were driving away from the hospital.

"Yes Christian, they are." Said Rose for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

It was hard to keep her secret to Christian, but he already knew that she was going to WWE this Monday, Trish and told Rose to tell Christian that, but not what her wrestling name would be.

"Hold on Christian, someone's calling me." She counldn't tell how, probably since she was younger, she had somehow managed to get all the theme entrances for if any one called, if they were retired our not. Right now it was Stacy Keibler Morgan calling. ( A/N ok, soon to be Morgan.)

"_Hey, Stacy! What's up!" Rose said excitedly. In the background, Stacy heard Christian groan and hit his head on the steering wheel. Rolling her eyes, Stacy continued the conversation._

'_hey Rose! I hear that your following in your mother's footsteps and hopefully you could be the next seven-time woman's Champion, eh?" Stacy asked, using a cheap imitation of a Canadian accent._

"_Oh, Stacy, well you cut the Canadian B.S, cause your not even a Canadian, you're a, you're a… you're a baltimorish person?"Rsoe questioned, sounding a little stupid. "And yes, it's true. I'm deubing on March 19, 2008."_

"_Under Rose Murrow, correct?" Stacy asked, who was bouncing Amethyst on her knee._

"_Correct….wait….my mother called you, didn't she? I know she did, because you and Torrie Wilson usually know what's going to happen before anyone else, but not this time, so ha!" Rose said proudly, puffing her chest out._

"_Ok, what ever, any way, I got to go. Make sure you take care of good old Trish for me. And Rose, don't forget, we may not be related, but I still love you, and don't forget that."_

"_Ok, Stacy. Me to….hope to see you soon?" she asked._

"_Maybe, I dunno, ok, love you, bye!" Stacy said._

"_Bye."_

"ok, Christian, I just wanted to say thank you, thank you for everything. For being with me through thick and then, for never giving up on me. If anything ever happens to me, should we break up, can we still be friends?" Rose asked.

Looking over at her and smiling, he grasped her small, fragile hand that was exactly as small and smooth as Trish's.

"Rose, I'll try my hardest to make sure that nothing comes between us. I will try my Damn hardest to make sure that we stay together, for however long we can." She smiled into his deep hazel eyes as he pulled over at the nearest Starbucks, and kissed her.

"I swear to God, one more time, and your dear mother won't be around!" Trish said from the back seat, holding a hand to her heart."

"Oops, mom, I forgot that we picked you up. Oi, and for the last time, it is NOT going to kill you, Patricia!" Rose said, teasing her.

"Ok, fine, you win, and not me for once." Trish said with a sigh.

_A few hours later…._

"Ok, guys, does this make me look me look fat?" Rose asked, coming out of their over enlarged wrestling closet. They had gone to a shop, and where looking for a few new wrestling clothes, much to Christian's disgust. They were now at the Stratus Manor, with Ron at work. She walked out of the room wearing a purple velvet crop top with tight blue jeans on, followed with black and silver lace up boots.

"For the Last time Rose, how can anything make you look fat!" Trish and Christian said for the billionth time in the past hour.

"Fine, but like you Mom, im wearing your black coat with it." She replied flatly.

"Ok, so, want to watch a chick flick?" Trish asked.

Christian's eyes lit up. "Oh Hell no, you are so not trapping into a stupid chick movie. It's bad enough that you made me go shopping with you." Christian said hurriedly, inching towards the door.

"Suit yourself," Rose replied, coming in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Fine, I guess that I will see you to lovely ladies in Reno this Monday?" He asked.

"Ok, see ya later." Rose and Trish said waving their arms at the same time and watching Titanic.

"Ok, well, see ya later," pecking a kiss on Rose's cheek and Trish's as well.

Rose just rolled her eyes as her mother gave him a look that simply said WTF?

He just shrugged and headed out of the door.

A few days later, on the set of RAW.

"Oh my freaking God, I can't believe that I'm finally here." Rose said, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Ok, just chill Rose," Trish said, as well as breathing in the arena air.

"God, it's good to be back, even if it is a week."

"Trish! Torrie Wilson squealed as she ran smack into Trish, nearly knocking her over.

"Torrie!" Trish said as well.

'It's been a while Miss Wilson." Trish said, squeezing her tight.

"Jeeze, Mom, I know we're that related Mom, but I never thought that you'd be that crazy." Rose said with a smirk, and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and is this your daughter Trish, Rose Stratus?" Torrie as a she saw Rose up and down.

"Yes, but here, I go by Rose Murrow, and as far, I'm making my in-ring debut for the Woman's Champion against Lita. Vince…err… I mean Mr.McMahn said that he wanted to see if I had any of the Stratus genes in me." Rose said, puffing her small chest out.

"Well, you look extremely like your mother, and we expect more from you. I hear that there is going to be two diva matches tonight instead of one." Torrie said, glancing at Trish.

"Yep. You and I will go at it one more time. I'll be here this Monday and next Monday." Trish said.

"Well, lets just hope that you didn't get rusty, cause that will be sad, for like, would it kind of be a welcome back match?"

"AHH!" Trish slapped her arm playfully. "I didn't get rusty did I, Rose." She asked, doubtfully, shaking her arm out.

Rose just shook her head. "Mom, your not rusty. Do you not remember that you hit me with two chick Kicks before I went down." She said with a sigh.

"Wow, that's defiantly Stratus strength, Rose. Good luck tonight, kiddo." Torrie said as she patted her arm.

Rose looked at her mom and gulped. Trish just gave her a small smile and led her towards the diva's locker room, where it was empty, almost.

Later that night on Raw, first match….

Trish's theme song went out, as she sat at the announce table to watch Rose's first match. Already, there where cheers going out for her. Obviously they did not forget her.

Lita's theme hit the arena, as she walked out on stage, carrying the Woman's Championship belt, and, to everyone's surprise, Edge wasn't there.

Once, in the ring, Lita glared at her, as if it was all her fault that she lost the championship at Unforgiven. It was.

Then the new comers music hit. Bossy featuring Kelis and Too $hort. (A/N, I don't own the song)

"_You don't have to love me. You don't even have to like me. But you will respect me." _

Then Rose Murrow came out. (A/N, remember, it's Rose Stratus, but she goes by Rose Murrow.)

When the song got, "Im the bitch you all love to hate", she sung her head down, and was showered with water. She then walked towards the ring.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo0o0o00o0o0o0o

Rose then flipped over the top rope, and landed on her feet, the whirled around to face Lita aka Amy Dumas.

They then locked arms, and Rose gave her an elbow to the ribs. Lita backed up a bit, and Rose the hit her in the side of the head with a Round house Kick. Lita then fell to the ground. Rose then attempted to do a standing Moonsault flip. Lita had enough sense to get out of the way, so that Rose hit canvas. Lita then dived into Rose's middle back, which seemed to anger the young diva. Standing up, she scored a huge forearm right into Lita's face. Looking over at her mom, Trish gave her the thumbs up. Since Lita in the corner, she recovered and then went to the top turnbuckle, and was going to deliver a frog splash on the unsuspecting diva. However, Rose then did a handstand and held on to the bottom rope, delivering the StratuSphere. Lita, as well as everyone else was confused, Rose then went into the MaTrish revolution head scissors. She did that, but Rose called it back bridge scissors. She then sprung around, propelling herself higher, and the carefully did a back bridge, causing Lita to scream. She then turned around and finished out the head scissors, slamming Lita's face into the mat. She then went for the cover, only getting a two and a half count. Now getting extremely furious, Rose then went for a backhand back springboard drop kick. What it was bascilly is that she did a back flip and landed on her hands, then flying up again, she would the score with a reverse drop kick. She did exactly that, and so to make sure that Lita would go down, she set up for the chick Kick. The dazed Lita the went towards Rose, hoping to score a little twist of Fate action, but ended up smack into a Chick Kick. Rose then went for the cover. In three seconds, it was all over, as Rose stood proud fully in the ring holding up the woman's championship belt.

Lillian Garcia boomed into the mic:

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE woman's champion, Rose Murrow!" even thought the crowd didn't know her let, they still went crazy for her. Then Trish Stratus went into the ring. Nodding towards Rose, she got a mic.

"Lady's and gentlemen, if you've been wondering why Rose Murrow looks shockingly similar to me, it's because she's my daughter, Rose Stratus."

"I knew it J.R." King said excitedly.

"I never doubted you. We have seen her on Trish's farewell match on Raw." J.R. said, beaming wide.

The crowd suddenly recognized her, and then they stood and bowed towards her as she and Trish left the ring, with Rose proudly holding the belt up high, for the very first time as they went back stage.

_Ok guys, hope ya all liked that chapter. I know that some of you have been expecting this for a while. But sadly, this story has two more chapters before it comes to a close. It's either going to be 2 or 3 chapters, but with me, ya never know! Please R&R if u want 2 see more in this story_


	6. Double Date

Chapter 6: Double date

Ok, well peeps, like I said before, this story is coming to a close, this is either the second 2 last or third to last, but ill let you guys decide.

Disclaimer/ sigh how many times do I have to tell you guys? I own nothing, cause im brook. All you would get from me is my slider, flip phone and my cat and dog, so sorry peeps. I only own Rose and this story; so you can't sue now, can you now, humph.

Chapter 6: Double Date

Enjoy! Love your favorite rose, Donita Petean

"Ok, Mom how'd I do on my very first match as a WWE diva?" Rose, asked, putting the championship belt right by her bag.

"Hmm, not bad, you did a great job on keeping Lita grounded, but I wouldn't count on it again in the future. And I say that you didn't do you best against Lita. She'll notice that you are bascilly athletic, and she just pinpoint your legs. Now, take your shower. My match is up next, so try not to be late. Well stay later and I'll introduce you to the rest of the locker room, and then well stay for about fifteen minutes with the fans, go out for a late diner, and then go to the hotel for a good nights rest." Trish said. She sounded like she wasn't there.

"Mom, you alright?" Rose asked worriedly. "It isn't your leg, is it?"

"Hu, all no Rose, it'll be fine." Trish said with a smile. "I just got so excited for you, that I got a little tired."

"Uh-Hun, well, just don't get hurt. And don't worry, I'll come out sometime during your match." Rose said. 'Can I borrow one of your black halter tops, Mom?" Rose asked.

Trish just rolled her eyes. "Fine, but one of these days, you have to lay off the black one of these days." She said with a smirk.

"What ever Mom." Rose said. "Good luck!" she said also with a smile.

Trish just rolled her eyes as she walked out towards the arena.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trish was in the middle of her match when Rose started walking towards the announce table wearing a black halter top with tight dark stonewash blue jeans with silver Cuban heeled shoes. Waving to her mom who winked back, she made her way towards the announce table where she was warmly greeted.

**Trish and Torrie Wilson were in the middle of the ring, both worn out, when Trish gave her the MaTrish head scissors. Scouting this well out, Torrie pushed away and headed towards the top turnbuckle. Unfazed, Trish went for the StratuSphere and it hit it's mark. Now going for the Chick Kick, it also hit its mark, and as she climbed to the top turnbuckle, she delivered a frog slash, then rolled into the sunset flip, and got the win for Trish.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o

Trish and Rose were backstage walking and talking. Then they ran into Jeff Hardy.

"Trish! Welcome back, even if it is for one match." Jeff exclaimed as he grabbed her into a death grasp hug.

"Uhhh…. Jeff, you do realize that I'm a married woman now?" Trish asked, rather breathless.

"I know, it's just good to see you back here again." Jeff said, letting go of Trish and smirking, as he looked Rose up and down.

"And if im right, this is the one and only Rose Stratus." Jeff said as he smirked and picked her up and twirled her around.

"Yep. The one and only. And I guess that you must be Jeff Hardy?" Rose asked, holding her hand out to shake, which Jeff did.

Dx's Paul Levesque (sp) and Shawn Micheles(sp)

Came up. Glancing Rose and Trish up and down as they were wearing matching clothes.

"O my god, we like, totally match!" Shawn said in an annoying Girly voice.

"Oh, Hell no. You to must be Triple H and Shawn Micheles(sp)." Rose said, holding out her hand.

"Aw, and you must be the lovely Trish Stratus's daughter, Rose." They both said as they fought over who was going to shake her hand first.

Laughing, Rose just looked at her mom, who rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Jeff, want to join us for dinner?" Trish asked.

"I would love to. Let me get changed." He said as he hurried off.

"Mom, can Christian come with?" Rose asked. She was sounding like a little girl.

"If you can find him, then he can." Trish said, smiling. I'll be in my old locker room fixing my makeup if you want to know where I'm at." Trish shouted over her back as she started to walk away. Shrugging, Rose just hurried off t find Christian.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After walking around for three minutes, Rose found Christian walking back down to his locker room. He had just come back from viewing a match. Since he arrived late, he had no idea who the beautiful diva was, standing nearly a foot away from him.

"Hey, Christian." Rose smirked as she walked up, twirling her hair around.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm already taken." Christian said, trying his hardest not to look at her chest.

"Wait a minute, you look like my girlfriend, Rose Stratus." Christian said, glancing at her legs.

Rose just sighed. Rolling her eyes, she just looked up at Christian and shook her head. For being so hot, Christian sure could be slow. (A/N, I still love you Christian!)

"Smart one, because I am her, Rose Stratus, the new Woman's Champion."

"Hells Ya! I knew that my girl could beat Lita." He said with a cocky smile as he held her in his arms.

"Hey, listen, Mom and Jeff and I are going out for dinner, want to come with?" Rose asked with a pleading expression on her face as she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

He just shrugged. "Why not." Rose smiled as she pulled him by the hand and into the parking lot, where Jeff and Trish were waiting for them.

O0o0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In five minutes, they all pilled into the limo waiting for them as they headed for La Fiesta.

In fifteen minutes, the had all arrived.

Holding up his wine glass, he cheered: " To the new woman's champion, Rose, and her mother, Trish!" they all cheered as the clinked glasses.

Smiling, Christian looked up from as plate as did Jeff as they both smirked, shoved their faces wit food, and smiled at their dates, food in their mouths.

"EWWW! CHRISTIAN!" Rose shrieked, looking disgusted. Trish did to, but smiled and so did the boys as the rookie just sat there, looking disgusted. Shrugging and rolling her eyes, she just bent back over her food. As she did, a stray piece of hair fell, and Christian brushed it back behind her ear.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, my god. That was so awesome!" Rose cried as they all went upstairs. The guys decide that they would stay the night with the chicks.

Rose and Christian both went into the room first, as Trish and Jeff were taking their sweet time.

"I had a great time." Rose whispered into his ear.

"Me to," Christian said softly as he bent down and kissed her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Jeff and Trish were silent as they went up to their(Christian, Rose, Jeff and Trish's) room.

"It was… thank you, Jeff." Trish whispered

"No, thank you. Let me show yo how thankful I am." Jeff whispered. Grabbing Trish around the waist, she didn't give a shit. Walking into the room, Rose and Christian were already asleep, in each other's arms.

Smiling, Trish walked over and pulled the blanket over Rose.

"Awww" Jeff whispered, watching Trish pull the blanket over her daughter as she did so many times before. Smiling, Rose snuggled up closer to Christian.

"Well," Trish said with a gleam in her eye. "Let's get to it."

Jeff smiled and bent over to plant his lips onto Trish's. They made out towards the other bed.

"_It's only just for one night." _Trish thought. For one night, for once in her life, she could forget about Ron, and have a grand moment.

_Ok, here it is! Hope ya liked it! Please read the top, I want u 2 vote 4 somethin! Thanxs! Pleaze R&R!_


	7. How can i hold my own? prt 1

Chapter 7: How much longer can I hold my own? Pt. 1

Authors note: ok my peeps, this story is shortly coming to an end. This might, ok, this is my third to last chapter, cause I love this story so much! Oh, and this chapie is short, cause it's parts one and two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; get it, got it, good. Now anyways, I only own my ideas and plot

Luv ur fav rose- Donita Petean

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo

"_It's only just for one night." _Trish thought. For one night, for once in her life, she could forget about Ron, and have a grand moment.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o00000000000000000000000000000000000oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Trish woke up the next morning, she looked over to were her daughter was up, just staring opened mouth at Christian and how he can stand to sleep in, when they had a plan to catch!

Just shaking her head at her daughter, she looked over and saw Jeff.

"Good lord, what have I done?" Trish whispered. I mean, come on, she's a married woman, and here she was sleeping with Jeff. Apparently Rose didn't notice as she got up, stretched, looked over to Christian, shrugged, and just kicked the snoozing Christian out of bed.He still slept, and to Rose's frustration, grabbed her makeup, clothes, and stormed into the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. That, some how, managed to get Christian up.

"Hu… wha… im hungry." Christian mumbled sleepily as he picked up the phone calling room service. In the bathroom, they heard Rose scream.

Trish couldn't help but laugh at her daughter. Somehow, she had to tell Jeff that this wasn't really supposed to happen. Sigh, she had to control her feelings, she made her vows to Ron, and to Ron alone. But, she was bound to cheat on him, wasn't she?

O0o0o0o0o0o00ooooooooooooooooooooooo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

About fifteen minutes later, Rose returned, showered and fully dressed. Her long blond hair was pinned back into a clip, and she was wearing a light baby blue halter top with a short white skirt. Her nails had a platinum color on the tips. She wore her 5 inch white shoes, and her makeup was none black, except for her mascara, of course.

"Oh my god, Rose. Are you feeling ok, because you're not wearing black, just like, white." Trish asked, shocked as she ran over and felt Rose's head.

Sighing, Rose explained to her mom: "I can wear whatever I want, it's just that, I prefer black more." Rose said with her head held high.

Christian just sat there, in awe as he watched the two women.

Glancing back over at the box he held, it was a blue and velvet color. Opening it up, he saw the ring that glistened as beautiful gold band. It was covered with black and purple amethyst stones, but in the center, stood one lone, beautiful diamond. Smiling, he silently slept it back into his bag. Someday, he told himself, Someday, he would marry the young, petite blond, and she would be his all his. Jeff was already up and ready to go, so they all (except rose) took showers and headed off to catch the plane. Christian would be riding with Rose and Trish, sine he lived closer.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Christian, Christian, food cart is here." Rose's voice sounded distant from him, but once he heard the words food and cart, he woke up. And since Rose's face was so close to his, he accidentally gave her a backhand across the face.

"Fine Christian, fuck you." Rose said holding her face. Her nose had already begun to bleed.

"What the?" Christian asked and he turned around and saw that Rose was holding her face and he saw that blood was leaking through her closed fingers.

"Oh my god, Rose, I am so sorry, here, let me see." Christian said, looking concerned as he gently held her face in his rough, calloused hand. Wincing, Rose allowed him to pull her hands away from her face.

"Come on now, Rose, it's not that bad." Christian said as he gently wiped away the blood from her face.

Smiling up at him, she smiled and mouthed a thanks.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

It was fie a clock in the afternoon when Rose heard a shaking. Waking up, she realized that Trish, Jeff, and Christian were not sitting down. Instead, they were up front, yelling at the pilot. Apparently, they were running out of gas, and they were falling, plummeting down to earth. Clinging on to Christian and Trish, the plane fell, and it fell hard. Noticing that Trish was in serious danger, Rose threw her body over Trish's as the plan crashed down. She did not make it.

_Ok peeps, I left a little cliffhanger. If you want 2 read more, then read part two, to see if she really is dead or if she lives! Chow 4 now! _


	8. How can i hold my own? pt 2

Chapter 9: How much longer can I hold my own??? Pt. 2

Authors note: ok my peeps, this story is shortly coming to an end. This might, ok, this is my third to last chapter, cause I love this story so much!!! Oh, and this chapie is short, cause it's parts one and two. Also, Alexis Jennings is xxhardcoregirlxx's idea, so she isn't mine either.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; get it, got it, good. Now anyways, I only own my ideas and plot. And also, my friend is going to be in here, so, she's not entirely mine, either.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv Ur fav rose- Donita Petean

_Noticing that Trish was in serious danger, Rose threw her body over Trish's as the plane crashed down. She did not make it. _

Or so she thought

"ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose heard someone cry her name and she turned around a saw her friend from years ago

"Alexis???" Rose asked as Alexis dove on top off her

"ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the last thing Rose heard as the plane went tumbling down. The last thing she remembered was someone screaming her name, and total blackness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rose, Rose, can you here me???"

Rose woke up to the sound of her mother's voice. Looking up, she saw the faces of Trish, Jeff, Christian, and Alexis Jennings.

"Mom, uh….what, what happened???" Rose asked as she felt a sharp pane in the back of her head.

"Rose, when you dove on top of my to protect me, your neck was liable to be broken. That is, until Alexis then jumped on top of you to protect you. Thank God that Alexis was on the same plane as us." Jeff said, looking solemn as he wrapped her arm around Trish's waist.

"_What is he doing holding my mother like that???" Rose thought. "Trish is married, but why would she be with Jeff?? Hate Ron or not, they belong together, but, I have to talk to Jeff if Mom won't." Rose thought to herself_.

Looking up at Christian, he smiled, and she smiled back. Then trying to learn up to kiss him, she felt the sharp pang on the back of her head.

Looking down at her, he realized how beautiful she truly was. Hoping that she would say yes the ring he secretly kept. Smiling down at her, he opened the door and smiled.

"Rose, we've got a surprise for you.' Christian said as he held the door open. Then they all came running in, Maria, Carlito, Ashley and Mike (The Miz) Mizzanin.

"Rose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maria and Ashley squealed as they both jumped on the bed and fake fought over who was going to hug her first.

"Mom, I'm scared." Rose squeaked as both Mara and Ashley were chocking her to death.

"Fine, you don't remember us???" Maria pouted.

"Why would I ever forget you to." Rose asked.

"Rose, could you introduce my to your new friends??" a quite voice spoke up. Every one turned around and saw that it was Alexis Jennings that spoke up.

"Of course, Lexi." Rose said quietly. Alexis stood by the bed as she looked around the room. She had eyes the combination of blue, green, and gray. Her hair was pinned back and was a reddish-brown color with slight fuchsia highlights. She stood a little shorter than Trish and Rose. She noticed and still guessed that Alexis still loved hard rock.

"Lex, this is, Maria, my mom, Trish, Christian, my boyfriend, Carlito, Ashley, and Mike, oh ya, and Jeff."

"Hello, hotshot," Alexis said, slowly edging her way towards Jeff.

"Mom, can you help me up, I need to talk to you alone." Rose asked, slowly pushing her up. The pain in the back of her neck seemed to….disappear.''

"Of course honey, and they'll release you tonight to." Trish said, helping Rose up.

O0o0o0o0o0o00oo0000000000000000000o00000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo

"Mom, when are you gonna tell Jeff?" Rose asked, leaning against the wall, looking at her mother.

"ooh, um, want to go out for dinner tonight, then I'll tell him." Trish said nervously. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Jeff.

"ok, Mom, you'd better, or else, I'll tell him for you." Rose said with a stern note in her voice.

"Yes, Rose." Trish whispered. Deep down inside, Trish knew that it was the truth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000ooooooooooooo

Every one was now officially ready for dinner, after a few disastrous "wardrobe malfunction" for Rose. She had finally settled on a white see-through shirt with a black net shirt under it, a black short skirt with black platform boots.

Trish wore a black, short purple shirt with a short purple skirt. She wore silver colored stilettos with it. Alexis wore almost the same thing as Rose, except that it was red and green with white boots. Ashley and Maria was dressed exactly the same as Rose and Trish, which was creepy. And the guys ALL WORE the same, white and black suites, which was extremely creepy, especially for Jeff.

O0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Olive Garden!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all five of the girls screamed from the back of the limo when the guys asked them were they wanted to go.

"You ok." Christian asked Rose. "I'm fine, Christian, thank you." She said as she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Smirking, Christian felt the small, velvet box he had in his pocket. Tonight, tonight will be the night, he thought.

O0oo0oo0o0o00o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00

After an hour and a half, they finally made it to Olive Garden.

They all ordered wine, except for Rose and Christian, who shared a bottle of champagne.

They were all laughing and drunk. Rose just sat there and shook her head at the all the drunks. Alexis and she were having themselves a good laugh before she went out and flirted with Jeff on the dance floor. Trish was catching up with Carlito, Maria, Ashley and Mike from where she last left them.

Christian then smiled at Rose and offered his hand, which she gladly took.

Once they danced for a while they stopped after Rose got a little bored. They were all slow dances and no dirty dancing songs.

They sat back down at not even a minute, Christian got down on one knee.

Every one watched, all quite, even the band was silent.

Opening the box he held, there stood the ring, and he looked Rose right in the eye. Rose Anne Stratus, would you do me the pleasure of being my wife?" Christian looked at her, hopefully, grasping her hand and holding the box out towards her.

Every one held their breathes as they waited for Rose's response.

"Oooh, Christian, my dearest… I…."

_Hehehehe, left ya with a cliffy, again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope ya all enjoyed, and watch out 4 the next 3 chapies: the proposal, the end of the legacy???, and epilogue: will the legacy begin again??? Pleaze R&R, I luv all of Ur reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	9. the proposal

Chapter 9: The proposal

Authors note: ok, sorry, but I miss numbered the chapies, so hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; get it, got it, good. Now anyways, I only own my ideas and plot. And also, my friend is going to be in here, so, she's not entirely mine, either.

ENJOY!

Luv Ur fav rose- Donita Petean

_Looking down at the golden band, it was filled with black and purple amethyst stones. But in the center, stood one, lone, diamond ring. Looking down at the ring, it truly was beautiful. But, it had been a few years since she had deubed in WWE. She was now 19. She wanted to say yes, and hopefully her mother wouldn't go all wacko. She had an idea, to stay in WWE for six years, and then get married. She had her answer. _

"Oooooh…Christian my dearest…. I…I…I will. Rose said. Right now, she felt truly exhausted. There was a loud amount of applause, especially from Trish, as Christian slipped the ring on her finger. It was weird; he had known what her ring size was. Must have gotten it from her mom.

"Hey, Christian, there's one thing I would like to do, since im continuing the legacy. Rose said. She was getting all chocked up. She kind of knew that the end was coming.

"Anything. My dearest." Christian said.

"For, one, I would like to finish in this business after six years, like my mom. And after my farewell match, and then, shortly after my match, like a few weeks later, we get married."

"Anything for you, my fiancé." Christian said, kissing her hand.

"Mom, what do you think of this." Rose asked at her beaming mother.

"Not a bad idea, as long as I get my first grandchild named after me." Trish said smirking.

"Mom, how could you even think like that?"

"Just saying, I mean, hello, you have my middle name." Trish said. Rose just glared at her.

"I think I'll go talk to Jeff right now." Trish said, slowly eyeing Rose.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo00oooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000ooooo00000oooo

After five minutes of trying to pry the drunk Jeff off the floor, she cornered him, and it was time to talk.

'Jeff, what we did a few years ago, it was fun, but, but now I thi-"

"You think that it's time for us to stop seeing each other, because you're a married woman now." Jeff said. He started to leave before Trish grabbed his arm and whirled him around.

"Jeff, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Can we just be close, the best of friends at least." Trish asked. She was on the verge of tears. She didn't wat to lose one of her close friends, he meant the world to her, with the exception of Ron and Rose.

Looking down at Trish, he just put one hand under her chin, and slowly lifted her head so that they eye level.

'Well always be the best of friends Trish. But not as close as you and your daughter are." Jeff nodded towards Rose who was admiring her ring, and Christian shaking his head as if thinking what he had gotten himself into. "Any way, Rose has been raised around the wrestling world. Its no wonder why Rose wants to get closer to the mother she hardly knew, before you get older. Look at her, she's growing up, and she wants to share every single one of those moments with you. She loves you Trish." Jeff said.

At this point, Trish could hold it in no longer. She just let it all go, crying. She was 32 years old, and wasn't getting any younger. And now her daughter was getting married when she was 26, and Trish being 38. But she then realized to spend every single minute she had with her beautiful daughter, who was growing up before her eyes. She also realized that because life was so precious, and that if you make a wrong turn down this mysterious road called life, her or her daughter's life, or any one else's could slip between her grasp. She couldn't help it but if her daughter died, it would be all her fault that she didn't get to be with her daughter.

Still crying, Trish managed between sobs, she gave a weak smile and looked at Jeff. " Jeff, thank you for everything and for understanding." Trish said, teary eyed.

"No problem, Trish, anytime. Now promise me, that you'll have the time of your life, in marriage, retirement, and mostly, with your daughter. Just do me one last favor, because I don't know when we'll meet again, but live your life to the fullest extent." Jeff said. He himself was on the edge, about ready to cry.

"Well, lets go have some of the time of our lives, and get towards the others." Trish suggested.

"Of course." Jeff said offering her his arm, which she gladly took.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Alexis was walking back towards the table. She was wondering where Jeff was. Trish didn't need him, wasn't she married? She sat down right next to Rose, who was having some sort of weird staring contest with Christian. Looking around, she noticed that Trish and Jeff were coming back, both seemed to be crying. Especially Trish. Rose seemed to notice as she got up and ran towards her mother.

"Mom…'' Rose breathed.

Trish tightly clung to her daughter, and cried into her daughter's shoulder.

"Rose, I'm so happy that I've had you, and now that I have you, to all the days of my life."

"Mom…don't…. don't, now your gonna make me cry." Rose squeaked as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, as if willing herself not to cry. But it to next to no success as she began crying into her mother's shoulder.

"I'm glad that I have you too." Rose cried. It didn't take all that long for everyone in their party to notice that two women were crying. And soon enough, Mike, Carlito, Maria, Ashley, Christian, Alexis, and Jeff were all huddled around the little sobbing group. To them all, it seemed like that it was one of the best moments of their lives.

O0o0o0o0o0o00ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooo00000000

Alexis was in the hotel's room bathroom. She said a room with Jeff. Trish, Rose, and Christian shared a room, and Ashley and Carlito and Maria and Mike shared a room as well.

She decided that tonight she would take a nice, long warm shower. She had true feelings for Jeff, but right now didn't seem the right time. She and every one else were heading to the arena. She was going to be Rose's manager for a while. It was amazing. Rose was keeping up with the amazing Stratus legacy. In the two years that Rose signed with WWE, she captured the woman's title for a title of three times.

Stepping into the shower, Alexis tilted her head back. Years ago, not long before Rose left for WWE, she and Rose had a fight. She decided that it would be better if she said that she was sorry, after all, it was her fault she started it.

_Flash back: A few weeks before Rose leaves_

"_Rose, you can't go, you could get killed." Alexis cried, grasping onto Rose's wrist._

"_Listen, Lexi, I understand your concern for me, but wrestling is in my blood. And besides, I don't want my mom to be forgotten. So I decide to follow in her footsteps, and continue on the legacy for an other six, almost seven years." Rose replied flatly._

"_But, Rose, I'll miss you too much! The both of us have bascilly grown up together." Lexi pleaded, she holding on to her wrist._

''_You would not think that I'd miss you, Lexi? You know very well that I would miss you. Right now, I just have to go through this, to experience what my mother and every else went through, or goes through." Rose said._

"_You know what Rose? You want to forget about everything we shared together? Fine, then I hope that next time I see you, you'll have more respect for me and the rest of your friends." She replied flatly. _

''_Then so be it." Rose spat with a dry voice. She then walked off, leaving Alexis biting her lip._

"_Rose, wait, I'm sorry!" Alexis cried out, but it was to late, Rose was gone._

"_Im sorry…" Alexis replied to her self, looking down towards the ground._

_End of flash back. _

Looking up at the faucet, Alexis thought that she had a shower long enough. Getting out, she quickly got changed into he pajamas, and scribbled down a note for Jeff, wherever in the hell he was.

Jeff- 

_If you need me, I'm down the hall, talking to Trish, Rose and Christian._

_So, see you later._

_Much love-_

_Alexis Jennings. (Lexi)_

Taking a deep breath, Alexis got her razor phone and headed towards the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o00oo0o00o0oo00o0o

Ashley was in her room, doing Maria's nails. The guys were down at the gym, doing a late night work out. To Ashley and Maria, they didn't want to sleep in the same bed with sweaty guys. So when they got back, they were going to take a shower, if they liked that or not. And if they didn't they were going to sleep on the floor until they did.

Ashley sighed as she finished Maria's right hand.

'Maria, I'm bored! Want to go down the hall and hang with Trish, Rose, and Christian?"

"Sure, why not. But first, lets leave a note for the guys so that they know where we are at." Maria said as she grabbed a pink pen with white paper.

Ashley just rolled her eyes at Maria's obsession with pink. It was just as bad as with Rose and her black.

Dearest Carlito and Mike- 

_Were over down the hall to where Rose, Trish, and Christian are. _

_And remember, if you get back before we do and read this note, take a god damn shower!_

_With love from the diva's you love to hate-_

_Ashley and Maria_

"Did you really had to put that down, Ashley?" Maria questioned as she bit her nail.

"Na, just wanted to annoy them, hehehe.'' Ashley said as she and Maria grabbed their cells and slippers. They were already in their pajamas.

O0oo0o0o0o00o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0ooo0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

In Rose's room, Christian and Trish had her trapped. They were holding up this pink nightgown, and it was hot pink! She rather wore black, because she thought pink was evil. (A/n, so do I)

"You'll never get me to wear, that, that…. That evil pink thing!" Rose cried as she ran to the other end of the room. Or tried to. Trish grabbed her around the waist.

"Hurry, Christian!" Trish said, chuckling, her face a bright red.

"Ok." Christian said as he slowly advanced her.

"You wouldn't…" Rose breathed.

"I would." He said simply as he grabbed her around the waist and slammened her on the bed. After that, he started tickling her. Trying her hardest not to laugh, she tilted her head back, and screamed. She was defeated.

"Fine, I'll wear this evil…. Pink (**she shudders)** pink nightgown. She said as she stormed into the bathroom, reluctantly getting changed.

Christian and Trish just grinned as they gave each other a high five. This was going to be a long night for Rose.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alexis Jennings got to the room at the exact same time as Ashley Missaro and Maria n, forgive me, I don't know if I spelled their last names right or not, so pleas forgive me). Kanellis. (A/

"Bored?" Ashley and Maria asked Lexi.

"No, I just have to apologize to Rose for something that nearly wrecked our friendship a few years ago, a few weeks before she daubed on WWE." Alexis said. Then all three heard this scream coming from inside.

They looked at each other, and ran into the room.

Everyone just stared at them, and then pointed at Rose, both faces red.

Rose then came into the room, looking very pissed. She was wearing a short, hot pink nightgown.

"Don't ask." Rose grumbled as she plopped down onto the bed.

"Um, Rose, can I talk to you, alone. It's something that happened a few years ago before you left for WWE." Lexi said.

"Um, sure, lets go out side the room." Rose said she grabbed her key and headed out the door.

"Listen, Rose, I'm sorry, ok, for saying those nasty things towards you. I'm sorry. Could we just be friends again?" Lexi asked.

Rose just looked at her. Smiling, she pulled Alexis into a hug.

"Thank you, Lexi, that meant a lot to me. I value our friendship." She said.

"So do want to watch a chick flick, and make sure that Christian stays and suffers?" Lexi suggested.

'Your bad to the bone, girl!" she said.

They walked in the room with evil grins on their faces. The other diva's, (ex diva) all realized that they were gonna make Christian watch a chick flick.

"Oh no." Christian groaned as Lexi took a chick flick movie out of her bag.

Making sure that Christian couldn't see what they were doing. Once the movie was popped in, it started right away.

Moving aside with evil grins on their faces, Christian took one look at the screen at his face paled.

"OH HELL NO!" Christian yelled as he darted towards the door. The diva's stood at the door, while Rose and Trish got on their knees and sort of tripped Christian.

"This is just my day." Christian mumbled.

"I know you love me Christian." Rose said. Everyone just cracked up.

"Great…" he mumbled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours, the guys went to see why all the chicks were hanging with Trish, Rose, and Christian.

Since the door was unlocked, they went in. All of the divas were sleeping, except for Christian, who just sat and watched at horror at the TV. Just shaking their heads, they just joined Christian. After all, they had nothing better to do.

_Ok, finished d with this chapie! Srry 4 the grammical errors, but hope u enjoyed! It's my longest chapter yet_


	10. is the legacy over?

Chapter 10: The end of the legacy????

Author's note: ok peeps, this story is slowly coming to a close, but it all depends on how much I get into it. Ok this is final, my next chapter will be her last match, and the next will be after wards, and then is the epilogue, so and after that, the story is all over. And thank you, all of my fab reviewers. And also, this chapter will be set ahead a few years after that chick flick incident, so that it all fits in my story line.

Disclaimer: I won nothing, ok, get got it good. I only own my ideas and plot, which include Rose and half of Alexis.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rose was walking to the arena, clasping her hands. It was the day of her sixth year in WWE. She knew that her time here was coming to a close. It was one hell of a party for her. But like her mom, her final match was going to be Unforgiven, in her hometown of Toronto, Canada. (A/N, once again, so it will fit my story line.). Tonight, she was to go out there, and have one of the best years of her life. It was already March, and all she had to do was wait until September, and it would be all over. She was walking down towards the curtains, when Alexis stopped her.

"Hey, Alexis." Rose said.

"Hey, listen Rose, can I go home with you tomorrow? I would really like to meet your step father, Ron." Lexi asked.

"Sure, I don't think that would be a problem with my mom, as long as a million diva aren't over at the same time." Rose said looking down. She didn't want Lexi to know that her career was shortly coming to an end. After all, she would know soon enough.

''Rose, is there anything wrong??" Lexi asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Hu, oh, nothing, I'm just thinking." Rose said with a weak smile.

"Ok, have a good match out there." Lexi said, patting her on the back.

"**This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the woman's champions of the world! Introducing first from Georgia, Lita!" **Lillian said as her voice boomed through out the arena.

**And her challenger, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the WWE Woman's champion of the world, Rose S- Murrow!!" **Lillian said. She almost stuttered on he words.

When Rose came out, proudly holding up the title and pointing out to the audience. In the six years that she became a diva, people learned to love, and hate her. Exactly like it said in her entrance (A/N, this bellows 2 Kelis.) Im the bitch you all love to hate.

Rose currently held the title for a total of five times, two shorter than Trish's.

**Lita and Rose then got into the center of the ring. Lita got the upper hand by doing a drop kick to the pressure points in the back of Rose's legs. Rose then stumbled a little, with Lita giving Rose a kick to the mid section. Rose then stumbled but got back, looking extra pissed off. She turned around to face Lita, and gave her a huge roundhouse kick. Lita seemed a little stunned, but then raced to the top turnbuckle. Rose then did the StratuSphere, with success. She then did a cartwheel and tried to hit with the chick kick, but Lita had scouted this well, she caught Rose's legs and threw her into the bottom ropes. Rose wasn't expecting that as she fell all the way to the arena floor. There were boys going on to Lita, and shouts for Rose to get up were all ready starting. Things were already starting to look back for the reigning champion. Lita jumped down to the arena floor. Getting up, Rose gave Lita an Irish Whip into the steel steps. Rose then pulled Lita into the ring by the hair. While Lita was on the canvas, lying still, Rose jumped to the top turnbuckle and did a back flip to land on Lita. She then went for the three count, but only got a two count. Rose then went for a back bridge head scissors, but Lita the reversed that into the Twist of Fate. Lita then went for the three count, and got the whole three seconds. **

"**Here is your winner, and the NEW WWE woman's champion, Lita!" Lillian said into her mic. ** Every one was in shock as Lita paraded around the ring, holding the championship in the air. It was upset in Rose's career.

Looking on in shock Rose then limped back back stage.

"Oh my gosh Rose! What happened?" Lexi asked.

"I… I don't, I don't know. I just need time to think to myself for now." Rose said as she walked back towards the arena.

Just then Jeff passed by Rose.

"Jeff, what's gotten into Rose lately?" Lexi asked as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You didn't know? We'll, she wanted to keep it a secret, but Trish told me. Our beloved Rose will be leaving WWE after Unforgiven. But she doesn't want any one to know; she wants to keep it a secret. She was and so far is going to tell every one later this month, shortly before Unforgiven. But don't tell any one that I told you that. You know that she has a really short temper." Jeff replied.

"I won't tell any one if you don't tell any one what im about to do." Lexis breathed slightly.

Standing up on tip toe, she planted her lips on his….

_Ok guys, here we go, hehehehehehe. Andrea, if you're reading this, sorry I couldn't pm u back. I reached my limit, hehe. But if you, or any one else want to talk, like, email wise, just email me at thanxs!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and sorry its short, hehehehe_


	11. Afterards

Chapter 11: Afterwards

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Rose and half of Alexis

After what seemed like forever, Lexi and Jeff broke apart.

"Wow, Lex. I didn't know that a kiss so strong and powerful could come from some one like you." Jeff said, looking pleased.

"Well, if you like that, there's more where that came from." Lexi whispered in his ear, holding him close.

"Ooh, me likey." Jeff said as their lips met again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooo0

a few hours later...

"Hey, Torrie, listen, I'm worried about something." Rose said as she came running up to the veteran diva.

"About what, Rose?" Torrie asked, as she turned around and looked at Rose.

"Well, my mom has won the championship for a record breaking seven times. And im worried that Mom would be disappointed for not caring on the legacy as she of wanted." Rose said.

Torrie just stood there and grasped Rose by the shoulders.

"Listen, Rose, you mom is proud of you no matter what. I should know, i worked with her. and it's been a pleasure working with you as well." Torrie said, looking into the younger woman's hazel eyes.

"Just remember what i said, she loves you very, very much."

Looking over roses head, she saw a Mr. Christian.

"Rose, there's some one here for you." Torrie said.

Turning around, Rose saw Christian and beamed at him.

"Thanks for understanding, Torrie." Rose said as she gave her a hug.

"No problem." Torrie said.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo

"Christian, what are you doing here? I thought that you were still on vacation." Rose said, holding him close.

"I couldn't stay a way for long, now could I, Rose?" Christian asked as he held her close. Leaning down, he put his lips on hers. Just then, Lexi and Jeff walked by.

"Ok, even though you're getting married, that doesn't give you the right to make out in public." Lexi said, fake pushing Rose.

"Look who's talking." Rose said, pushing her back. "Your not my mom."

"Ok, let me call her then." Lexi said, pulling her cell phone out.

"You wouldn't…" Rose breathed.

"I would." Lexi shot back, as she dialed Trish's number.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose shrieked as she tackled Lexi.

Both women were down on the ground laughing.

Rolling their eyes, both Christian and Jeff helped both women up.

"What are we going to do with the both of you?" Jeff asked.

"Well the both of you could dress like women." Lex and Rose said at the same time laughing, they almost fell to the ground, again.

Jeff's jaw just dropped open, and Christian just slapped his head, slid his hand over his eyes, and just shook his head, as if he didn't know those divas.

_Another Few hours later_

Christian and Jeff then came out of Rose's locker room. They were both wearing the same thing. Tight black cut up shirts with white and black shoes, and a long, black skirt.

"The things that I'd do for love." Christian mumbled to Jeff.

"I heard that, Mr. Reso." Rose said. She was fingering her engagement ring that hung around her neck.

"Yes, darling, you know I lov…." But Christian was stopped mid sentence when he saw Rose come out. She was wearing tight, black jeans and a silk, low cut white shirt. She was also wearing a tight black choker and a belt with spikes on it. She looked like a rebel, but she was his rebel. Jeff's jaw dropped when Lexi then came around him. She was wearing a small wraparound low cut shirt, with a tight skirt. She had on the same boots as Rose. High black Cuban heeled boots.

"You likey?" Rose asked as she swirled around for Christian to see.

"You know I like what I see." Christian said. He the reached out to grab her around the waist.

"What about you Jeff?" Lexi asked, doing the same thing as Rose.

His jaw was still open. "Hello?? Earth to Jeff??" Lexi asked as she waved her hand in front of his face."

"hu, wha??" Jeff said.

"Ok guys, go get changed, there's a photo shoot, and I want all our of us in there." Rose said, shoving both Jeff and Christian into the room.

_Half a minute later…._

"ok girls, we're ready to go." Jeff cried out as he grabbed Lexi's hand. And with out Rose knowing, Christian snuck up behind her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Christian!!" Rose cried from up there, but she was actually laughed out loud. Christian just smirked as he carried Rose around.

Once they reached the photo shoot spot, Christian then put her down. They took five all together. The first one was of all four. Rose and Christian stood back to back, and Jeff stood against the wall, with Lexi kneeling right in front of him. The second one was of Rose and Lexi. Rose and Lexi then went next. Rose then stood and flexed her muscle, while Lexi kneeled in front, doing the gun sign. Next were Lexi and Jeff. They were back to back, doing the gun sign. (Andrea, if you're reading this, you'd better be happy.) Then there was Christian and Jeff, and they posed as well to. Christian and Jeff stood back to back, crossing their arms. And finally, Christian and Rose stood, right in front of each other. They grasped hands and bent their heads together, as is forming a human heart. They were finished after that.

"I'm bored. Wanna go out to eat?" Rose asked.

"Rose, since when are you never bored." Lexis asked as she shook her head.

"I'm not bored, I just want to get away from Lita." Rose said.

"Ok, fine……" Lexi said as they all hopped into Rose's black Mustang Convertible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

After fifteen of Lexi babbling nonstop about how awesome the photo shoot was, they finally arrived at McDonalds.

"And what would you like to have tonight, folks?" The waitress asked.

After Serious thought, Rose decided on a chicken caeser salad with a Dr.Pepper. Lexi ordered a plain salad with a coke and fries. Jeff and Christian each had a cheeseburger with fries, each with a diet coke.

"O my God. The both of you actually survive on diet sodas." Rose asked in fake shock.

"Oh shut up." Christian said as he threw a French fry at her and it went down her shirt.

"Oh no you didn't!" Rose said as she grabbed one of Lexi's at threw it in Christian's face. That then started the French fry war.

_Ok peeps, this is it 4 the chapter. There's 2 more left, and if I get enough reviews, then there might be a sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep that in mind my peeps!!!!!!!!! _


	12. Unforgiven: 2013

Chapter 12: Unforgiven 2013

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. Except for Rose and half of Alexis Jennings.

Author's note: this story is coming to an end, sadly next chapter. But, if I get enough reviews, there might be a sequel a head.

ENJOY!

Luv ur fav Rose- Donita Petean

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been one hell of a party, and tonight, tonight it will all be over. Twenty-three year old Rose Stratus thought as she paced the locker room as she clasped her hands together. Sighing, she took one hand and raked it through her hair. Just then, a staff person popped into her room. "Twenty minutes until your match, Rose." She said.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Since this was her last match, she wanted to say good-bye the right way, like her mom back in 2006, her arm raised in final victory. Looking back a few weeks ago, she remembered her final RAW match and her good-bye match.

_-Flash back-_

_Standing in the middle of the ring, Rose had won her final match on RAW against long time family friend and rival, Mickie James. She then shook hands with her, and then, leaning over, Mickie whispered in her ear, " You look so much like your mother, so make us all proud." Smiling with a slight tear in her eye, she left the ring as Rose picked up a mic. To Mickie, it was like saying good-bye all over again. _

"_Thank you guys, this has been a joyful experience, and I would like to say that you for making that possible, and for coming along for the ride. I won't disappoint you, and I WILL go out in victory one last time, like my mom, Trish. I may never sign again, but I swear, I swear that I will stop by from time to time, if my name isn't Rose Stratus!" Rose cried as she dropped the mic, and the whole crowd showed her a standing obviation followed by Thank you ROSE! Chants and signs. _

_-End of Flash back-_

That was a week ago, and now, it was time, time to let it all go. She heard her door open, and turned around to face Trish, Jay and Lexi, standing there. All three ran over and they did a group hug. Trish then stood back and looked at her daughter. She had her body, smile, curves and long blond hair. She then gathered her grown daughter in her arms. Then pulling back, she looked at her daughter and smoothed her hair.

"No matter what Rose, no matter what the outcome will turn out to be, I'm still proud of you no matter what." Trish said.

"Thanks guys, will you come down to the ring with me?" Rose asked, chewing n her bottom lip to keep from crying.

"Of course we will, Rose." Lexi said.

"Ok then, lets go." Rose said as she led the way.

**This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Woman's Championship of the world. Introducing first from Raleigh, North Carolina, she is the woman's champion of the world, LITA!" Lillian said in her mic as it boomed all around the arena as ROSE chants started to pick up.**

"**And introducing the challenger from Toronto, Canada, Rose Murrow!" Lillian said as there were screams as all of the Toronto natives jumped up for their girl, Rose. Rose just stood there for a period of time as she breathed in the smell and saw for the last time and feeling of a WWE diva. Fighting her hardest not to cry, she then felt hands on her back. Turning around, she saw the smiling faces of Jay, Trish and Lexi as the all walked down the ramp. She was wearing the same exact outfit as her mom on Trish's final match, except for the fact that it was black, and not white. Jay, Trish, and Lexi waved to her as they walked towards the announce table while she flipped over the top rope. It was so crazy to her, that her first and final opponent would be Lita. The bell rang, and the match started.**

**Lita and Rose then did an elbow lock down, with Lita hitting her with a good aimed kick to her chest, which Rose stumbling a little, which she seemed to re-group and hit Lita in the stomach with a back elbow in the stomach. Lita then grew furious, and used an Irish whip into the top turnbuckle. Lita then ran, but ran smack into a big boot. Rose then jumped to the top turnbuckle, and hit her with a flying drop kick. But instead of going for the pin, she gave a kick to the stomach with sent Lita to the corner. She was foolish enough to go to the top turnbuckle, only to fall victim to the StratuSphere. Rose was looking for the Chick Kick, or so it seemed as she then changed direction and went for the back bridge head scissors. Lita, noticing and recognizing this move, Lita tried to shake her off, but Rose wouldn't budge as she followed through the move. Now it was time for the Chick Kick, which she scored with as well. She then went for StratusFaction, but then, like several years before, she was pushed over the top rope, and landed smack on the ground, landing on her right shoulder. It looked bad for the young Stratus as she sat nursing her shoulder. Lexi then got up from the announce table when the ref wasn't looking, and did a Russian Leg Sweep on Lita. Rose then smiled at Lexi as she quickly ran back to the announce table. Rose then pulled Lita into the ring by the hair, and continued to do damage on her with two snap suplexes in a row and an arm throw. Going over to the top turnbuckle, Rose then stretched out her right leg, as then climbed to the top turnbuckle ready to give some Back-hand back spring drop kick. She then took Lita's head clean off with an other Chick Kick. Then, trying something new, she then grabbed Lita's right arm and did a back flip with her arm. Then, taking that arm, she put it behind her and the other arm in front of Her, and the, she brought Lita Crashing down on her knee, with her arm around her back. It was her way of an arm breaker. With Lita getting back up after rubbing her now sore arm, Rose then kicked her in the stomach and raised her hand in the air. All of the Toronto natives were so excited that they stood up, as did Lexi, Jay, and Trish. She then ran and completed the StratusFaction for the very last time. She then went for the three count, and got it, for the very last time.**

"**Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Woman's champion of the World, Rose Murrow!" Lillian said into her mic. Rose then put the title down, and helped Lita up, and shook hands with her. Lita, who was shocked that she would be nice to her, and returned the hand shake with a small smile. Rose was crying as she picked the title and proudly displayed it in the air. This was her sixth and final championship, one less than her mother. She then went to all four corners and pointed into the air. Everyone was up, out of their seats and applauding for her, as were J.R, King, and Lillian Garcia were among them. Crying, Rose then pointed to them all, and, like her mother, bowed in the middle of the ring for the very last time. Laughing, Jay, Trish, and Lexi all ran into the ring and celebrated with her. Trish and then Jay hoisted Rose on their shoulders as they held both of her arms on victory. All of the Toronto natives were standing and cheering, still chanting ROSE! This was so much that all she could do was shout thank you to all of her fans. This was the best night of her life.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

By the time Rose, Trish, and Jay all got back stage, Jeff was back there waiting for them. Smiling, he picked up Rose and twirled her around. Laughing, he set Rose down and hugged her.

"Hey, thank you Jeff. For everything."

"No problem, anytime, Rose." Jeff said. Rose's eyes then darted towards Lexi and back towards Jeff and back towards Lexi.

"Come on guys, lets go get our bags." Rose said as she pulled Jay and Trish by the arms.

"Hey, listen, Lex, you did a great job helping your friend out there. If you signed with WWE, would you do that for me?" Jeff asked, grasping her hands.

"Anything for you, Jeff." Lexi whispered as she gave him a kiss. It was short, sweet, and to the point, just like her. That's what he loved about her.

_Hey guys, Srry it isn't much, but im tired, and ya ,the next chapter is it, but if I get enough reviews, then a sequel, luv u all lots! All, and Jay Christian, I just wanted 2 use his real name. ;) _


	13. Empiloge: will the legacy begin again?

Chapter 13: Epilogue: Will the legacy begin again?

Authors Note: Sadly, we say good-bye to this story as another begins. If you love this story, then be on the look out for: Here we go again, the sequel to this. Thanks for all of those reviews guys!

Disclaimer: as you should all know by now, I own nothing.  I only own Rose and part of Alexis.

ENJOY!

It was time. This was her big day, as she would finally marry her boyfriend and fiancé of a little over six years, Jason Reso. Looking back, Rose still couldn't believe all of the fun that she had had plus the injuries:

Dislocated knee

Broken Wrist

Shoulder popped out of place

Broken ankle

Broken rib

She also won the woman's championship for a total of six times, one less than her mom.

Sighing, Rose realized that she would miss the joy, but now she could also look ahead in life, and she also looked forward to it. Like her big day, and in a short period of time, she would be a Mrs. Stratus-Reso.

She had waited six years for this moment, and it was finally here. Not long after her final match, things had seemed to patch up between her and Ron. And now he was delighted and honored to give her away.

She was in Trish's and Ron's bedroom, anxiously waiting, and wishing that the divas would just shut their mouths. She was wearing a white smooth dress. Over it, she had her mother's see threw overcoat and a pale blue cord around her waist. Her hair was done in a spiral bun on top of her head as to hold the veil in place. Also, around her head, she had ringlets around her face. She also went by wedding tradition. Something new was her wedding dress that was a dark white strapless dress to go against her pale skin.

Something borrowed was the over coat that Trish had used when Lita got married to Kane. Something blue was the cord around her waistband. Now she needed something old, and then she noticed that there was a chandelier diamond necklace on the chest of drawers and slipped it on.

All of the divas were there, speaking a mile a minute. But how she could control the forces of Trish, Torrie, Mickie, Ashley and Torrie together? They were all planning about the wedding, how the wedding should go, how it was supposed to go. They were like this since the rehearsal dinner a few nights ago, and the bachleorette party, were they all fell asleep drunk. She was surprised that she did not suffer a hang over. Rose then went over to the divas in clad white. They had a list and it showed as follows:

Lexi: as the maid of honor. (She was not with them, she was over with Jeff and the guys, but she would meet up with them in the chapel.)

Ashley: Bridesmaid number one

Maria: Brides maid number two

Amethyst: The cute little innocent flower girl

Torrie: Bridesmaid number three

Taking all of this in, Rose could not help but shake at the thought that this was her final moments of being single. Trish looked over at Rose and couldn't help but smile. She went threw the exact same thing. They then all went outside and onto the doorstep, awaiting the limo. Rose was to busy looking at the ground when Trish gently nudged her.

"Rose, the limo is here." Trish said.

"Ok. Lets do this." Rose said taking a deep breath as they headed towards the limo, and to Rose's future.

O0o0o00o0000o00900o0o0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Inside his house, Jason or Jay Reso was just putting the violet rose into his pocket. Today, he wanted everything to be perfect, be perfect to his one and only soul mate, his soon-to-be wife, Rose Stratus. Nothing else in the world could stop his love for her. After today, she would be his…all his, forever and until death do they part.

Looking up, he smirked his cocky smile at Jeff, Lexi, Matt, and Adam Copeland also known as Edge.

They all looked back at him, with a twinkle in their eyes. They realized that this was as much his special day as it was Rose's. They all got ready as Lexi picked up the tiara and carefully placed it in her hair. She was the only one that got to wear a tiara because she was the made of honor. Stacy was going to be there, but in the audience. Amethyst was going to be the flower girl because she was now old enough to walk.

Picking Amethyst up, she said, "You are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you?" Lexis asked as she tickled her chin, which made her giggle. "Jeff gently put his hands on her shoulders and spoke in her ear.

"The limo's here, it's time to go, Darling." Jeff said, pecking her on the cheek.

Lexi smiled as they all walked out to the limo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They finally arrived at the chapel as the crowd was quickly coming in.

"Ok, see you guys in a few minutes. Just take your positions, and I have to take this one here and meet up with everyone else." Lexi said as she hurried off towards were the bridesmaids were and the bride herself. This was going to be a very long day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose was in her room when they heard a knock at the door and watched as the door opened and Lexi walked in. Every one was dressed and ready to go. Rose was just sliding her shoes on and adjusting her veil. Rose looked down and smiled when she saw the cute seven-year-old flower girl in her light lavender colored dress. Amethyst beamed up into Rose's face and ran smack into her arms. Rose smiled as she lifted Amethyst up and spun her around. Setting her down, she handed her little basket filled with white rose petals. The other bridesmaids and maid of honor picked up their bouquets and handed the brightest one to Rose. Trish the leaned up and placed the veil over Rose's eyes.

"You're going to be a great wife. And remember, no matter what, ill always be proud of you." Trish said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. Rose smiled at her mom as Trish led all of the women out of the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All of the men were waiting for the bride to come in when Trish walked in the room and took her seat in the front roll besides Stacy and Andrew.

Then, all of a sudden, the pianist started playing a slow song. Amethyst then gracefully waltzed in tossing the petals all over the place with everyone ooing and aweing when she took her spot at the podium. Then the bridesmaids, Torrie, Ashley, and Maria coming in, wearing the same shade of lavender as Amethyst.

Then came the lovely Lexi, dressed in a darker shade of lavender with a black sash at the side. The silver tiara on top was the perfect touch. Jeff beamed at her. Right then and there, he wanted nothing more than to pick her up and hold her tightly in his arms. She was so beautiful, a such a kind and loving person. Lexi returned the beam ash she stood on the last step.

Then, the long awaited arrival of the bride came strutting down, with Ron holding her arm. Jay gulped, as he stood stunned in all her beauty. Rose then got up the steps with everyone cheering and the loud blow of a nose, that was obviously from Trish.

Lexi then stood up and lowered then veil from her face.

Jay then smirked as he saw her lift her chin. There was a radiant glow from her face, as if the sun from above were kissing her face. After they had exchanged vows and slipped rings, Jay gracefully lifted her chin up to his face with one finger, their yes missed, and then they kissed a passionate kiss. After the broke apart, Rose smiled into his gentle loving eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After all that drama was over, Rose was going to find Lexi, but saw her making out with Jeff. Rolling her eyes, Rose went out to find her husband for the first dance.

This was were all of her memories began, leading up to her being one of the most known and loved diva's and her first and only true love other than her last job and family.

Resting her head on his chest, she asked herself the same question that everyone asked her before she left:

Will the Legacy begin again? 

All she could think was that she was herself. And everyone thought they knew her well, but they didn't cause that was just the way she was. Looking back at it all, she the realized, that this was her life, and she had so many great memories that she shared with friends. She now looked forward to happiness and many more great memories. She smiled to herself. One thing that she swore, was that the Stratus Legacy would never be over and forgotten, it would go one, for ever, until the day she died.

This was her story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end 

_Hope you guys liked that, as this story is brought to a close. But if you luv this story, then be on the lookout 4 my sequel, as stated above._ _Srry 4 grammical errors, and srry I haven't updated, I went 2 c RAW live yesterday and been doing HW, so thank u guys, thank you._


End file.
